


More Than a Hug

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here.  This should help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #476 "Bert"

“Okay, here,” said Abby, holding out a fluffy gray something. “This should help.”

Bishop, who had been waiting in confusion after the scientist had declared her hug to be ‘not quite enough’, took it carefully. “It’s a hippo.”

“Yes,” said Abby. “His name is Bert.”

“He’s better than a hug?” the agent asked.

“Better than _one_ hug. Sometimes… sometimes, you just need something to hold onto, you know?”

“Yeah,” Bishop said softly. She hugged the hippo, hard, and it made loud noise. “He farts?”

Aby smiled. “I think it’s part of his charm.”

Bishop squeezed Bert again. “I do, too.”

THE END


End file.
